Blush
by NotMeyha
Summary: Some short stories about Kate in ranger school... KateXIsaac    T just in case.


My notes...

I felt like writing another story.. But this is a one-shot, as if I start to many long chapters I'll forget about others... But I might make a 'sequel'. Or one which is sort of like this, but different. This is Kate/Isaac (Hitomi/Iori). It might be a little OC, though..Oh yes, I don't on Pokemon.

(Well, that's the relationship, but it isn't all about them. It has small 'sentence stories'.  
-

Kate entered the classroom, and all the muttering of the other students stopped. She smiled nervously, and everyone else seemed to smile back, welcoming her.

"Class, this is Kate. She came from the Fiore region, just to become a ranger! I hope you'll all be nice to her." were Miss April's exact words. Kate smiled again, but a little more confident this time. She took her seat, and had her eyes to Miss April. "Now.. Just for today, we'll have free period." the teacher smiled softly, before adressing a blonde girl. "Rythmi, please show Kate around". The other students surrounded Kate, and started chattering. Rythmi came up, and introduced herself. "I'm Rythmi! I'm training to become an operator." the girl introduced. "I'm Keith!" a red haired boy interupted. "Ignore him. Here, I'll show you around."

Kate's tour was almost ending, until they reached the library. Rythmi introduced Kate to Isaac. "This is Isaac. He's a genius, so Mr Kincaid lets him do what he wants." she introduced. Isaac smiled and held his hand out. Kate shyly shook it, blushing. Keith snickered. "C'mon, Ryth hasn't shown you Ascension Square!" he says, interupting Isaac and Kate, who were almost technically holding hands, atleast in Keith's mind.

A few weeks in, and Kate, Keith and Rythmi are best friends. Rythmi giggled, tugging Kate by her arm out of her dorm. "Rythmi.." the girl stated, unsure of her friends ploy. "Shh..." the blonde whispered, as she pulled Kate into the boys dorm. Rythmi tugged her friend lightly over to Keith's bed. "It's just a little game! To get him back for pranking US!" she whispered, obviously annoyed and excited. Kate sighed and got into position, and yelled "NOW!". Kate pulled Keith's blanket off, and Rythmi poured a cup of water on the boy. "Gyagh!" Keith screamed, shivering. Kate giggled, "It was a bit funny.." she stated. keith was glaring at RYthmi and Kate. "I'm gonna get you!" he yelled, chasing Rythmi and Kate out in his pyjamas. Rythmi and Kate ran downstairs, but stopped. Keith wasn't lucky enough, and Mr. Kincaid yellled. "Don't run in the halls! And in your pyjamas! I'll see you in detention!", Kate looked up. "Mr Kincaid, It wasn't all Keith's fault. Me and Rythmi were-" she started before Mr Kincaid shot them a death glare. "Then You'll be joining Keith." he said, before hurrying off. Rythmi looked at Kate, as well as Keith. "Kate! Now I've got detention as well!" Rythmi sighed, "You deserved it!" Keith spat, glaring.

The class room's air was stale, so Miss April asked Rythmi to open the window. Rythmi trotted over their, silently, and opened it. She sat down, moaning. "It's soo hot..." she sighed. The door opened, sending in a nice breeze. The person who opened it beckoned for Miss. April to come out. Rythmi mouthed to Keith - 'What did you do now?'. Keith shrugged defensively. Miss April came in again, calling Kate up. "Mr. Lamont would like you to go to Vientown to fetch something." she smiled, so Kate nodded. "Yes, Miss April!" she stated, and she jogged out the door. "What am I getting?" she asked herself, before Isaac joined her at the door. "I think he wants us to pick something up from the Vien Ranger Base," he offered to Kate. She nodded, and they headed off.

As they reached Vientown, someone came up. "You're from the ranger school? I'm Crawford. Mr. Lamont said you'd be coming." The ranger jogged them to the ranger base. Kate admired the ranger in all his garb, and his partner pokemon. "You're a real ranger?" she asked, grinning. Crawford nodded, and they entered the base. "Ah. Welcome. Here's the package." someone said, and another sighed. "Shouldn't you offer them something? A drink? They walked all the way here." a hyper looking girl, only a year older than Kate and Isaac, stated.

"So what's in the package?" Isaac inquired, sipping his drink. "Some stylers." Crawford stated, slurping his. Kate drinked her lemonade, staying quiet. "We'd better get going back soon," Isaac said, and one of the rangers nodded. "Or it'll get dark soon~" the hyper girl stated. Kate and Isaac got up, "Thanks for the drinks!" Kate smiled, and Isaac thanked them as well. As they reached the small forest between Vien and the ranger school, it started to get dark."What was that?" Kate shivered, as a sort of scuttling sound came. "It's just a buneary," Isaac soothed Kate, "See?" he stated as he shot the flashlight to show a buneary. "Oh.." Kate whispered, shivering. "You forgot to bring a jacket, didn't you?" sighed the genius. Kate nodded in the dark, but Isaac understood. He took his jacket off and laid it on Kate's shoulder. "Thanks.." Kate whispered, very quietly, as they reached the school.

"How come you took so long?" Rythmi asked Kate. "How come your wearing Isaac's jacket? Ooohh..." she whispered the last part, but Keith looked down. "I was getting worried, Kate!" he sighed glaring the Isaac, who was passing by. "That remind me!" Kate stated, turning around and giving Isaac back his jacket. "Thanks Isaac~" she said, smiling. He smiled back, making Kate blush.

Kate sat next to Isaac, gripping his arm. Right now they were at movie night. Rythmi was hiding her head in a pillow, as it was Keith's great idea to watch a horror movie. Kate had sat next to Isaac, much to Keith's dislike. Isaac was busy reasurring the girls (And Keith, to some point) that the 'hook man' was not real.

Kate was leaning on a tree, lookiong to the stars. "Is it really our last night at Ranger school?" she asked her self, sighing. "Ryth and Keith are going to Fiore... I'm going to Vientown, and Isaac is going to work at Altru Inc. And I never-" she stopped at that. "I never got to tell Isaac how I felt." she sighed. Kate felt a tapping on her elbow, and she turned. Isaac was blushing in the moonlight. "I came out because Rythmi and the others were worrying." he whispered. "I love you." Kate blurted out, leaning in.

Kate felt as if the kiss could've lasted forever. His lips were warm against hers, and then she silently pulled away. They smiled. It was their secret. Isaac took her hand and they walked back to ranger school.

My notes...

It isn't very good, is it? I got tired while writing this... 


End file.
